


Firsts

by axegf



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axegf/pseuds/axegf
Summary: Sig and Klug experience their firsts in their new relationship.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich/gifts).



> I am SO sorry if their are a lot of errors. I hope you enjoy anyway :) [note: this is SFW!!! there’s some kissing but it’s mostly fluff]

Klug waited in his room for Sig to arrive, tapping his pencil against the desk. He looked around his room just to double check it was as tidy as it could be. The question he failed to ask himself was: why was he so worried? He had been dating Sig for about a week now, and they hung out almost every day, but today was important.  
Sig was meeting Klug's moms, and if they liked him enough they promised he could have a sleepover. The thought ‘a sleepover with Sig’ scared him, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect so maybe, just maybe, he’d come over for another one.  
If his moms allowed that was the real question…  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang from the living room. Klug ran into the bathroom, he looked perfect, but of course, he felt like he could do better for Sig. He ran down the stairs and opened the door. Sig looked up from his twiddling thumbs and saw Klug.  
“Hey Klug,” Sig said, lightly smiling.  
“Hey Sig,” Klug replied, returning the smile with a grin.  
“Come in, make sure to take off your shoes though.” Sig removed his shoes, revealing sky blue ankle socks with little ladybugs on them. Klug walked up the stairs with him and Klug's mothers were sitting on the couch. Klug's biological mother had long down to her shoulders latte brown hair. Just like Klug, she wore glasses and had bright green eyes; they looked extremely alike. Klug's other mother had long black hair and bright blue eyes.  
“Sig, these are my parents, but you can call them Mrs. Kashikoi if you wish.”  
Klug tightened his grip on his pant leg; he hoped his parents wouldn’t mind Sigs demon arm or his heterochromatic eyes. And he hoped Sig wasn’t spacing out or being disrespectful with his blank stare.  
Instead, Sig waved his left hand at the two “It’s so nice to meet you two, I’m Sig.” He chimed. Klug looked at Sig and then at his parents, kinda surprised by his sudden polite manner. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Klug's brown-haired mother said standing up and shaking his hand. Klug's other mother shook his hand as well and smiled. Klug let his pant leg go and let out a relieved sigh. “Now you be nice to Klug, alright?” Klug's green eyes mother clarified. “Take care of him, alright?” Klug's other mom noted. “I’ll protect him” Sig replied, lifting his demon arm up in a fist. The two smiled at him.  
“Actually, I made some popcorn for you two, I overheard its movie night.” The dark-haired mom said to Sig, grabbing a bowl of popcorn from the counter and handing it to Sig.  
“Thank you so much, Mrs. Kashikoi.” Sig said before walking into Klug's bedroom with Sig. Klug closed the door behind them. Sig plopped down on the bed and leaned against the wall which was covered with pillows. Klug sat down next to him and turned on the TV to boot up the movie. Sig pulled a blanket over the two and movie started.  
Sig began to get tired a bit into the movie and his eyes started drooping, Klug noticed this and waved a hand in front of Sigs face. “Are you tired? I can pause the movie if you’d like-” Suddenly, Sig leaned onto Klug's side and closed his eyes. Klug turned bright red and froze up. Sigs demon arm pressed against him and it radiated a nice, toasty, warmth onto Klug's cold body. Klug wanted to wake him up so they could watch the movie together, but without thinking he instead wrapped his arm around Sig and put his face in his hair.  
Klug paused the movie, he just wanted to be completely alone together with his spacey boyfriend. Sig noticed this and peeked his eyes open, their heads were so close to each other. He lifted his face up and Klug moved his face from Sigs hair. “Ready to start the movie?” Klug asked. Sig gulped at how close they were, he was only one inch away from his face.  
“Wait...Klug…” Sig scootched onto his lap. Sigs face was blank but his cheeks were red. Klug noticed this.  
“...Sig?” He asked. Sig began to get lost in his emerald eyes and didn’t realize his hands had moved onto Klug's shoulders.  
Klugs face burned and he placed a mildly shaking hand on Sigs upper arm.  
They sat there for a moment until Sig moved closer to Klug's face.  
He closed his eyes and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Klug wrapped his arms around Sigs back and pressed him deeper into their first kiss.


End file.
